Escort Ca la Vie
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: Vegeta talks about his new profession, and a chance of revenge arises. Pairings of V/Kaka V/Brolly and V/Freiza
1. Chapter 1

Okay warnings and disclaimers; bah! This is stupid but I do not want to be sued. Of course I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and please let us all forget about the atrocity called Dragon Ball GT! Also since it seems I have to mention this…. :S I do not repeat I DO NOT make money from this, fuck I wish I did… shit am I going to be slapped for saying that? Maybe… Any who!

This is a story far from what I usually write, and this isn't going to be a chapter fic, two to three chapters' tops. And yes before you start reading it, and instantly begin to flame, this is a very AU and strange fic, Vegeta is OOC, and all together a different reality, so no, "I don't see that happening" well guess what jack it did! Because I made it happen Muahahahah! Oh and yeah Vegeta's and Freiza's relationship is strange in comparison, Freiza is the tyrant we all hate/love, and he did make Vegeta is little monkey Ah hemm, but in the end Vegeta accepts and likes the attention ohhhh..

You all were warned and warned time again. Not you're thing? run away now and never return to the strange and deprived mind of V.W

Chapter 1

What more could someone of my particular and unconventional taste would want? I was far and in-between you see, not many others much like myself, and for that, I indulged and abused the ability. Ah you must be confused by now; unsure exactly what you have yourself in. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Vegeta, the formal crown Prince of a lost and powerful race, former concubine of the mighty Lord Freiza, and now the most sought after escort.

Yes indeed, I, the prince was nothing more than a whore, whom you would have to spend a pretty dollar to be graced by my presents. Ah, it really isn't such a bad thing. I make quite a hefty profit, and in all honesty; I enjoy it. Why wouldn't I? Men and woman alike throw themselves before me, begging for nothing more than my company, a touch, a feel, a simple kiss. I have been showered and spoiled by jewels of gold, money, flowers, promises and confessions of undying love, the sweetest treats, and expensive clothing. I was a God in my own rite, the petty kneeling before me, worshipping me. What more could I truly ask for?

You maybe wondering what ever happen to my power, well my physical strength was taken from me years ago, when I was nothing more than an innocent and naïve young man, taken under my master's wing. In the very beginning I believe I would die with the shame, but with time, I healed, and within that time, I begun to love the sudden attention he showed me, the gifts he bestowed upon me, and the perks I would gain far above the more 'senior' concubines; they hated me for that, and being the brat I naturally was, I rubbed it in.

My master was over turned by an unknown challenger, we were left in the dark of this 'so called hero'. I didn't know what to do with myself, many of my peers instantly ran off actively hunting for a new master, while I, on the other hand, moved aimlessly from system to system, searching, for what I'll never know, maybe a new purpose, maybe the murderer of my master, or maybe my master himself. What I do know for certain, is that night, the true beginnings of my new found fame and fortune.

Sitting in the bright luminescent bar, I drank away the last of the coins stolen from my old master. A man stumbled towards me, asking for a dance. Instantly I denied him, no other would compare to my murdered master, and that was a truth to me then. He begged, complimenting my beauty, acting the fool before his friends; all this, just for a dance. It wasn't pity that made me agree, it was the sudden fist full of bills stuffed under my chin; money was always a great motivator. And did I ever dance; I think I made that poor fool cum in his very pants from my insistent grinding. Then the dance for a thick wade of bills began. I remained in the bar, taking their hard earned money and making the men or women feel graced by me; just by a simple dance.

A simple thing started to morph into something far different as time went on, a simple dance by me, their god, wasn't good enough. They wanted more, much like any worshipper, small things no longer counted. Only for me, if their wallet was big enough, the gifts gracious enough, I would answer their prayers. Long gone, the little innocent dances faded away, transforming into a passion filled and lustful demands.

Nothing small, no I wouldn't take a needy beggars money, never, if my eyes didn't light up, then it was a waste of my time, men whom begged for my attention and pity were given the boot, quite literally. The enterprise I had gain in a year was bountiful, I could have bought the whole damn planet if I had wish, instead I continued on, becoming addicted to the power I held.

My home is extravagant, and elegant, for more intricate, and held far more expensive décor, then what Freiza's home had. Blue, it was all Royal blue; it was after-all my color, cushions, rugs, drapery, and lounges scattered across my floor, I always liked to give my guest's options on where they wished to relax. I had a bar here, just a small one, quaint really, holding all the expensive and elegant wines and liquors. But there were two things of my home I utterly adored, my bedroom, and the balcony.

My bedroom, held everything a whore would need, toys of all type of kinks and fetishes; I always liked to make my chosen customers happy, something Freiza instilled in me. My bed, grand and fluffy, filled with white fur throws, and thick pillows, a four poster bed; I made sure it was to my design, many men had quite a apatite in tying me up. I believe it was because of my being a Saiyan, not only just a Saiyan, but the Prince no less; it must have given them such a high, overpowering the Prince. Drapery, I had quite a hard-on for the stuff, my bed, doorways, and windows were all covered by the two layered royal blue drapes, I believe it is how they move when they catch a breeze, or maybe because it reminds me of home. The Royal house hallways were covered wall to wall of the stuff.

My balcony, it was a beautiful sight, and fun all in the same. The scenery presented to me was of the rolling hills of violet, the light purple sky, the rouge trees, and the dim orange sun; a strange contrast, and yet it was breathtaking all in the same. Fun as well since it had a connecting slide, reaching down to the depths of my pool, yeah, some things we have no choice to get, they just go so well together.

And now here I am, lounging among the other whore's of my profession; they are intimidated of me, and with that, I become all that much more smug, the fools hadn't a chance against me, all eyes penetrated my clothes, undressing in me in a rough and savage manner. I will outdo the new flock of sluts with no manner of trying, for they are not as experienced, regal, or as exotic as myself; no men will pay much mind to the average plain looking whores, and so far, their eyes remain on me, begging me, praying they will be the ones picked, to grace me with their pretty coins and gifts.

I made my strut to the bar, leaning forward, keeping my 'assets' out in the playing field, enticing. I ordered my drink, and not at all very surprised when someone threw the payment of my drink on the counter, and with a light smirk, I lidded my eyes. Business, it was all about the business, he flashed me his wallet, showing a good few hundred tucked neatly away, and funny enough my name elegantly written across it on a band; pity for him, my prices has been raised. A snort was his answer, and I pushed myself away, thankful he wasn't a beggar. He would just search for the cheapest thing he could buy, maybe fifty marks, and begin to build his money, so he could afford me. I could say this with confidence, for it has happen many a time already. Men would come and gained my cold shoulder, and they would return in a month or so, enough to double the money and gain my favours. He would be no different.

The night progressed fairly well, so far I've been given many gifts, and yet had paid for my own drink. I couldn't help but to admire a diamond center piece, it was small, only large enough to hold a small object, such as a rose, or writing utensil, It would be a wonderful collection of the diamond doodads I already begun. I couldn't help but to give a small light smile towards the giver, Tornackian, a bounty hunter, a damn good one at that to afford such gifts and myself included. He must have remembered my collection upon the stand from his last visit. I wouldn't call him a 'regular' but I did, however, saw him on several occasions and well, he was a great lay; he wasn't satisfied until I was rendered speechless. But I guess that's the thing about bounty hunters, they always had to ensure they would be remembered where ever they roam, business or pleasure didn't matter, nor existed to them. The memory of his kind of 'love' makes me shiver, the way his hips would slam forward, never giving me the chance to catch my breath, he would squeeze my hip and shoulder with such force, leaving his marks, ensuring the others will know he had me.

He had left more than physical marks upon me, he left me with deep seated memories, and fond they were. The little whispers of undying need and love, the way he would shake above me through his climax, he would moan my name, singing it really, I was very fond of the Bounty hunter. I liked the way he moved, how he spoke, the way he kept his blaster strapped to his thigh, the only thing he did wear between the sheets with me, and I cannot lie, it was a big turn on, the danger, the lust, and the need. And that is why I must refuse him this night. It is becoming too much, and I am just a simple whore; I am not, and will never be ready for a new Master, no-one could ever fill the position that my master Freiza commanded and dominated.

The night's festivities had started to begin in earnest, the people pumped and thumped to the music, doing their best to entice the gentlemen callers, my bounty hunter keeping his distance, but his eyes raped me with each passing sweep, he would bare his teeth to those whom approached me, only to smirk when I declined them, he must of thought I was saving myself for him, when in truth the fools didn't have the heavy amount of dollar I seek. A drink was handed to me by a hopeful young man, he gave me a gentle smile coaxing me to accept the drink, and in which I sniffed. Men that were far too eager and excited for me to drink always gave me pause, and I thank every deity for being a Saiyan, my sharp sense's smelt the toxic drugs before the glass neared my mouth; the fool. To believe drugging me was his answer to taste and sample something as fine and unique as myself was appalling. I snarled at the young man, throwing the drink directly into his face, ready for a brawl, my blood sung with joy. The man stood tall, and in his shame he did his best to rebuild himself, but simply calling out a slut, rearing his hand back, readying himself to produce a powerful smack across my cheek; he was halted abruptly.

A man I have never seen before grasped the others arms, he spoke of rights and wrongs, telling the boy to leave, and never to raise his hand to another. The boy spat in return, and with a great source of power the man sent the boy sailing, colliding against the crumbling wall. The bar patrons gapped and floundered by this new comer, my bounty hunter holding his blaster keeping a trained eye on the man, as I, well me being who I am was un-phased by the large man, I was leaning against the bar in a nonchalant, uncaring manner, smirking at this powerfully built man, he was handsome, and I couldn't stop but to flirt.

The blush gracing his cheeks made him all that much sweeter to me; he toed the floor, scratching his head, stuttering like a bashful boy. I wanted him, and I couldn't help but to ask what his business was here, cheesy as it was, I did use that worn out line, 'business or pleasure'. He blushed all that much more, and mention to his friend, informing me that they were in search for some one. I being the inquisitive type asked if they were in search for a bounty hunter, I guess I like to ensure my customer gaining more business, which meant more for me.

"No, sorry we are looking for some one with utmost importance. We heard by word of mouth he was around here."

I shrugged my shoulders, bored of the conversation. I wanted something different from this man, and it seemed he wasn't interested, well not all entirely, his eyes told me he wanted to sample, but his wallet said no, no, no. Too bad, I was intrigued. It wasn't very often I met humanoid men like myself, and I studied them harder, Brolly, I heard the name being uttered by the boyish male, and his name, Kakarot, familiar, and with a sneak peek, I knew why the names would be familiar, they were Saiyans.

My back slammed against the wall, suddenly searching for any escape route, in which I wouldn't be spotted, my tail curled tightly around my waist, and I started to lose my cool. I couldn't allow any other of my race to see what I have become, I couldn't let them know, they mustn't see how the mighty have fallen, and by the god's they must never know how much I enjoyed what I was doing.

My bounty hunter Tornackian came to my rescue, well sort of. He blocked me from their possible prying eyes, acting like a shield. He came strutting to me like some untouchable godly being. He slapped his palms against the wall, each beside my head, trapping me, holding me, exciting me giving me a moment reprieve from my current circumstances. His lips drew near and whispered promises I wanted fulfilled, and the tempting allure of double or nothing. Ah, money talk; how he knew me.

My eyes wandered over to the two Saiyans, and my curiosity got the best of me, I questioned Tornackian, asked if he knew anything of these two, and not all that surprising, he did. He told me of the talks, the chattering of the mindless people. He had told me these were the men whom took down a mad tyrant, rumour had it, and they sliced Freiza in pieces, blasted him into ash. They were in search for a man they never seen, a man they knew nothing about, only that he was their Prince, and would bring them all together.

Oh the hate, it boiled, and exploded. Tornackian had to move aside to give me room to breath. They, Kakarot and Brolly were the ones! They were the ones whom ripped away my purpose, killed my mater, and now these fools dare look for me! I wanted their blood! I took a strong hold of Tornackian's chin bringing him closer to my lips. "For you're information you will be rewarded greatly. Tomorrow night I am to be yours, from dusk till dawn, all for the price of an hour." Yes this pleased him, for he smiled with such profound joy, and it nearly eased my rage, and melted my icy heart. I gave him a sweeping kiss, and departed, leaving him behind to hold himself against the wall.

I walked forward, nearly gilding across the floor, I walked in a way Freiza would always enjoy, and compliment me for being light and graceful on my feet; what else could any expect from me, I was a warrior and royalty. I walked towards them, each moment I roared inside to taste their blood, watch them bleed out, the jackal smile being my cover. I cooed to them both, sitting and stretching out on their table, speaking with such keen wit, and gave them the body language of a nymph in heat; I pictured my master sitting in hell watching me, applauding me for my great and inspiring acting, routing me on.

My seduction of both men was bold, and thick, making them sweat and leer, exciting and tempting them with my tantalizing eyes and lips. I would move my hips to the music played, grinding and humping, touching and stroking their flawless youthful faces, and nearly begging with my eyes for them to take me, fuck me, use me, love me, and die underneath me.

They were easily manipulated by my allure, nearly dragging me into their shared rooms, hungry kisses, and demanding touches, yes, enjoy yourselves now boys, for when you least expect it, I will extract my revenge upon you, for taking away something precious, my master…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Their need for me hung in the air, suffocating and desperate, their hands revealing their personalities more-so then they would believe to me. Kakarot's touch was gentle and tentative; patience. Brolly on the other hand, his was rough, demanding, and consuming; he was passionate, feeling all his emotions with great bounds, while Kakarot could easily step back and float amongst the clouds, the element of air, while Brolly was fire. Yes, their touches told me more of themselves than their words ever could. Amongst the fiery passions, I sensed hesitance.

There, in the quake of something that we would all enjoy; the abandonment of oneself for the throws of lust. They paused, curious; they both could feel the draw of my importance, as if something was trying to be placed. Yes, how foolish of me. My ancient bloodline would call out to the lower, draw them into a sense of revere and awe, a sense to protect and follow. Indeed, I was foolish, I didn't take my aura into play, but not much was to be feared, my mind was as quick as my tongue.

On the floor below me, hands halted, eyes peered to me; looking like what they were, subjects to gratify their Prince; body and blood. Their inquires didn't fall upon deaf ears, and to direct their questions with a simplistic half truth. "I am indeed from Royal blood; I was a bastard child of King Vegeta, born with a very insignificant power level of two. I was sent into the furthest reaches of space, kept hidden and secret. My name is Tarble."

Once again their inquisitiveness was annoying me, to say the least; they had asked me to join them, to create a pack, to help bring back the Saiyan race to its old glorious self. Foolish, simply foolish. As if three dominate males would repopulate the Saiyan race, and what? Have me to rule over two Saiyans? I believe not. I am not much of a 'leader' type, I enjoy simplicity, I enjoy what I do, and I will fully take pleasure in what I will accomplish.

My master, my Frezia, my life and soul. They took him from me, ripped him away from my life leaving me alone, and bare. My purpose; my home, in this god-forsaken universe torn from me. I held many purposes in this cold place; I was a Prince, to become a King and rule over millions, to conquer and expand, yes, that was right, but now what does that mean to me? My planet gone, wiped away, and I sold, by my own father, to ensure the safety of ignorant buffoons; all because in truth, my father didn't wish to give up his throne to my master. No other could tell me any different, for I seen the documents with my own eyes, and the signature on the paper was with no doubts my fathers. Yes, he had sold me to keep the throne and a member of the Ginyu force as a body guard. Well, once father realized Frezia had not kept up his end, that was when he decided to take me back by force; the rest, as they say, is history.

Ah, then I was a solider, super elite class, and quite an efficient killer. The planet trade became kind to me, my pockets becoming quite heavier from my enterprise. I wanted it, I wanted to take it over, dethrone Frezia, slit his throat, and revel in the gore as I took his kingdom of blood and bereavement, becoming the new tyrant of the universe. I had many dreams then, dreaming of the day where I was in control of the universe, but then I turned of age by my race standards.

Funny really, the people of the world had pegged my master a madman, down right evil, and yet he waited to have me wholly. He could have taken me the moment I step foot upon his base of operations, hell even when I turned 18; a set age of maturity for many people around the galaxies, and yet he waited for me to be 25. He was a gentleman once I look back on that fateful day. He tried to 'woo' and seduce me, and I, hating him as I once, had decline each pass, refused the gifts, remaining cold still, unmoving, indifferent. He got tired, I suppose, and in all honesty I am truly happy he didn't wait. He took me, showing me exactly what I was to become, no questions, no sweet nothings whispered, only pain and tears, and I couldn't be happier. Over time, I became accustomed, I started to willingly give and receive, and subsequently, the gifts began in earnest. Little trinkets, notes of compliments of my exotic beauty, and precious knowledge, sent to my private rooms. Of course, in time I became a permanent residence of his room, unable to be far from me, and I felt the same. The time with him was amazing, it felt more of a fairy tale then the role of master and slave, and I believe that it was beyond that. Frezia was everything to me, he was my father when I was young, harsh and yet caring, spoiling me even then as a boy, he was my master, and he was my love.

I know I will never find another like him, nor will I ever be able to replace him; the only man that could come close to being something more substantial to me would be my Bounty hunter Tornack. He is truly a work of art; he held a rugged handsomeness to him, scruffy and powerfully skilled, in all aspects. The light blue hue of his skin, the black ruffled hair, The broad powerful jaw-line, deep dark navy eyes lined with thick lashes, the thick corded neck, and full expanding chest, to tight strong abs, and mmm, his manhood; indeed a very impressive piece of equipment.

The hand sliding up my washboard abdomen takes me from my thoughts, and I am reminded of the task before me. With a snake smile, I lick my lips, kneeling between them, I grasp and stroked their straining needs fully and slowly, making them quiver like women under my hands; I couldn't help but to smirk wickedly. These men so easily distracted, so easily controlled by the unspoken promise of release. Questions thrown from their minds, they began their trek to euphoria, and I, their guide.

Kakarot and Brolly both move into their desired positions, Kakarot at my front and Brolly at my back. Kakarot was ever so gentle with his caresses, sweeping his palm behind my neck to make my head fall back, Brolly instantly pulled my head to the side to give me a searing authoritative kiss; telling me without words, that he is the Alpha here on this night, he will lead, and I'll obey. Kakarot took favour of my neck instead, licking and gently sucking on my Adams-apple, leaving a trail of light kisses from my neck to lower ear. I couldn't help but to shudder as Brolly pawed my ass, and Kakarot giving light kisses, the duel sensations rung me speechless; never before had I taken two at a time, this was a new experience, and I liked it, very much so.

Kakarot kept up those delicious light kisses, trailing down my neck towards my collar bone, down further he went and I lightly groaned into Brolly's mouth. The gentle Saiyan rubbed my dusty nipples, placing light pressure and stroked in little sweeps, making my chest arched foreword slightly, asking for more. Brolly on the other hand, one of his hands strayed upward, taking a hold of my tail, starting from the base, he dug his finger tips in with little pressure and stroked upward, then downward ruffling the fur, and by the gods I moaned, arching like a feline in heat, with little whines boiled in my throat, I whined for more.

Kakarot took a liking to licking and tracing my abs, tracing each fine line with precision, making me twitch and flex, my hand strayed forward, stroking the side of his face gently with my lax knuckles; returning his gentle nature. My other hand roughly held Brolly's head in a tight hold, not allowing him to stop the kiss; I can be demanding as well.

Kakarot hand cupped my jewels, lightly jiggling them within his soft touch, brushing his thumb lovingly over the pouch in sweet caresses, peering my eyes open, may gaze was held in his innocent eyes, imploring me, and I couldn't help but tare my mouth from the lips before me, giving Kakarot my full attention; he didn't disappoint me. He leaned in, licking the tip of my cock, capturing my essence on his tongue; the groan that tore from my mouth from such a simple act nearly made me buckle under the want.

Brolly was initiative, he gain my attention quite easily with his little scheme. He pulled my hips back, making me instantly slap my hands on the floor below to steady myself from the abrupt movement, spreading me open he laved my entrance. I was about to brace myself upon my bended elbows, until the other party of… well my party, ensured me that he was there as well. He slid beneath me, his proud erection pointing directly under my eyes; begging.

I nearly hollered when Kakarot took me into his mouth, sucking me down until there was nothing left to swallow; by the gods, he could deep throat almost as good as myself. Brolly doubled his efforts, piercing deep within me with his tongue, wiggling it around, stroking each crevasse. I could have died then, the fervour consuming me, pulling me into a vase sea of abyss; I wanted to drown into it. This is what I live for, why I breath, the next fix, the next high; leaving me a wanton, and animal.

I didn't think I could make it beyond another level, how terribly and deliciously wrong I was; naïve to the splendours of such attainable bliss. Kakarot's hands stroked my chest, pinching and rolling my nipples with his free hand; the other juggled my sac, bouncing it in his tender palm. Brolly's tongue was at work, preparing me in such a sinful and luscious way, while his free hand worked my tail, ruffling the fur, stroking and teasing, and by the way his body was jerking, I could tell his hand was relieving the pressure in his groin; taking the edge off.

I on the other hand was at a complete loss, unable to conjure a coherent thought, unable to place the noises, the room filled of pants, groans, whines, wet smacking noises and slurping; I revelled in it. Slitting my eyes to peer open, I hadn't realized that my mouth was as well occupied by the steely flesh of Kakarot. His taste hadn't stood out for me, I guess, he tasted as all men had; masculine. Only my master held a distinguish taste, sweet and rich, more than likely from the many sweet fruit and sweeten wine; how I miss that taste, it was like a treat for me and he knew. I would plead to him to release within my mouth so I could fully enjoy the delicate taste. I moaned with the memory, releasing a light purr, which Kakarot fully appreciated.

I moan my lost when Brolly once again abruptly moved me into the position he desired. He hauled me upwards, making me stand at the foot of the bed, kicking my feet to spread me, bending me over to hold on the end-board. He held my hips, massaging them under his large powerful hands; I twitched, waiting for more. He brought his groin to the cleft of my ass, rubbing himself upon me roughly, making me excited for more.

Kakarot moved to keel on the end of the bed, pulling my head downward; surprising me with his hidden dominance, I nearly exploded with excitement, two fully dominate males, oh yes; it will be one rough ride. I lapped at the heated erect flesh pressed to my lips, purring and arching, always enticing; this will be a night the pair will never forget, they will always remember this night in hell.

Brolly couldn't wait any-longer and sheathed himself to the apex of his sex, deep in the recesses of my body; I hissed through clenched teeth, and Kakarot once again pulling out his authority pried my mouth open and pushed himself home, making me take his whole girth. I was in my glory, used and abused, only because I wanted it.

Brolly shook above me, the thrills of pleasure racing throughout his veins, little thick pants escaped his mouth, he leaned down planting small kisses in-between my shoulders, whispering little words of thanks to a deity that does not exist, and how much he appreciated my heated tight body. I clenched unto him all the more, showing off my own aggression by short hard bucks backwards, demanding he start the pumping. He didn't disappoint, pulling back he breeched me once again, with a slow and yet powerful push, grinding his hips upon mine, connecting us until there was nothing left to give. I shuddered, moaning around the phallus making a home in my throat.

I bucked harder, quickening my movements, telling him without words that I wanted more, more, more; I am a greedy son-of-a-bitch, I wanted everything they could give me, and more. He grasped my hips, holding me still, growling above me; not liking at all that I was demanding him, I was suppose to be submissive and thank him as he gave me what he wanted. But no, I am greedy. I arched, pulling myself from the cock, looking behind me, I didn't use my body to speak. "Fuck me like you own me."

Brolly snapped his teeth, baring them and pushed forward. Kakarot chuckled making a sly comment, which did it for Brolly. His growl increased tenfold and he begun what I wanted. He started a jagged, primal, and uneven pace, slamming forward and back, rocking the end-board and bed with his mighty blows, and I, I was hollering like a new born. The pain, and the friction engulfing me in its beautiful clutches; I begged for more.

Kakarot complied, reaching out to take my wayward fidgety tail and played to his heart content, neglecting his own need; I was unable to please him under such vigour. I yelped when Kakarot took my tail within his hot moist mouth flicking his tongue around the tip, lightly nibbling and stroking devotedly. I got what I wanted and then some. I was sailing above the stars, my body tingled and jolted with each sensation formed; my cock dripped and oozed the clear evidence of my body's delight.

Brolly angled my hips upwards making the path to my pleasure spot readily accessible with each pound. My sight was filled of twinkling stars, exploding before me, a sight only for me to witness and tell its tale. Kakarot whines something above me, unable to make out the words with the pulsing of my blood pounding in my ears. Suddenly the heat and girth left me, leaving me in a hazy daze uncomprehending the actions around me. Before I knew it I was blinking down, Kakarot's face just under mine, his eyes was predatory and deprived; I knew then, it was his turn for some fun. He licked his lips and snapped his hips upwards filling me in one go, much like Brolly had; I sat up fully, nearly arching in two, grinding down to take anything left unattended. Rocking my hips, I became accustomed to his thicker manhood, I begun to bounce, taking the reins of this situation. I will lead us into bliss.

I planted my feet to the mattress, spreading myself fully to him and grabbed my cock, slowly pumping myself to his gluttonous eyes. I tossed my head back to a slant, opening my mouth to give away my pants, and climbed for my excursion to gratification.

Up and down, up and down I went, reaching back to hold his knee for support I bounced hard, his cock striking my prostate with each drop down, my head toss and neck arched under the jolts of bliss shot through me, and still I wanted more.

Brolly, not one for being left out, made himself known quite rudely. He pulled my feet from the mattress making my knees plant on each end of Kakarot's hips, and pushed my shoulders forward making my chest collide with Kakarot's. Kakarot took the opportunity to weave his hand into my hair and dragged me into a severe kiss, searing me with its intensity.

Brolly made a lewd comment behind me, and I heard an agreeing grunt from Kakarot's sealed lips and I left in the dark of their oncoming kinkiness. I felt the head of Brolly's cock bump my occupied entrance and I froze, stock-still, terror, fear, uncertainty coursed through out my body, removing me from the once blissful state I was in, and Kakarot held me tighter to him, and I knew there wasn't much of a choice in the manner. Oddly enough, even through the uncertainty, I felt exhilaration, maybe it was because once again I find myself in a situation I never been in, discovering a new kink in life, which I might prey tell, become addicted.

I could hear Brolly wrestle with an object, which turned out to be some sort of lubrication; the cold slickness drizzled on my crevasse, trailing down to my expanded and filled entrance, making me quiver and Kakarot jerk upwards from the feel. Oh yes, I was indeed anticipating the next move, my cock swelled and flexed in response. I felt Brolly bump my entrance again, slowly, and steadily, little moves forward with little force, making it easier for my tight right to give under his persistence.

Kakarot slowly pumped himself in and out, stroking my prostate fully with each little movement, helping with taking my mind away from what was about to occur. I closed my eyes, allowed my body to become as loose as jelly between them; use me, need me, love me. Kakarot started to stroke my tail making me shiver between the burly men, and then it happened. The feeling of being over-stuffed is the understatement of the year, perhaps decade really. My body stiffen like the very first time I was breeched, my arms flexed and locked in their bent position, and my eyes widen fully, staring at Kakarot and yet nothing at all. My mind swam with the strange new sensation, and strangely as quickly as I was alert, I became unconscious to the oddity. I guess my body adapted quickly to the new feeling, and I wasn't going to complain.

Just as I grew accustomed, I was taken for a whole new ride once they moved, not synced, Kakarot pulled out, while Brolly moved more forward and I groaned and fidgeted under the unsettling movements, making my head spin. They paused, concentrating on making me hot and bothered once again. All tails moved together, coiling and furling, tightening and loosening under the present needs. Hands roamed, leaving me wondering who was whom, the gentle and rough touches gone, leaving the firm grips of two sets of hands exploring and groping.

I flung and flipped my head from side to side, and moved my hips making the friction of our joined bodies conscious of their unfinished needs, fuck any more foreplay. "Please, finish me, please…" My voice trailed and halted by Brolly's lips, his tongue pushing in to taste me, and they moved, to my greatest elation. They started to sync their movements as one, making me nearly squeal and bellow with the purest erotic euphoria engulfing me. I barely move trapped between the mass of power and muscles of these Saiyan men, and yet I squirmed and shook under the command of their cocks. The very cocks that pillaged and destroyed my body, took and given me the ecstasy I crave.

Our bodies slip and slide from the perspiration we had excreted from our task. Each pound forward had me balling the sheets below in my fists, my mouth fully open expelling all the lustful sounds they could conjure from me, and flexing; tightening my body between them. They moved with urgency, both reaching their panicle at any given moment. Brolly pulling back, giving himself more give on his thrusts, Kakarot hiking his hips upwards giving room for Brolly and himself to pound to their hearts content, and in which they did. My hand occupied with holding me up, I was unable to bring myself to the breaking point in which I needed to join them. They slammed with every ounce they had left to give, they last lap in this race, the most important and sought out finish line. They moved with such precision that it nearly made me topple over the edge with them.

Brolly was the fist to finish in the little escapade, pulling out his cock and creamed over my rear and lower back, the hot splash of his passions made me shudder, his contented sigh floated into my ears.

Kakarot hugged me to him, holding me tight, spreading his legs, he pound upwards with suck haste and need making me howl my satisfaction. His balls slapped my ass, until his very last trust forward, splashing my inner walls with his white art. His arms fell away, and it was Kakarot whom moved me, turning me to lay on my back and scooted down to my achingly throbbing cock, the head nearly turning purple, pleading and needing.

Brolly crawled his way to my hips as well, and two sets of black dark glossy eyes peered up to me, and promised my relief. They both held my cock, tongues lapping and connecting, bringing me to the heights I desired. What a sight it was, both men pleasing me with their mouths, one would take me in for a slurp then pass it on to the other; sharing is caring. I shuddered and quaked under them, my toes curling and spreading, feeling the coolness wisp between the heated appendages. I nearly cried when Kakarot sucked my sac wholly into his mouth and Brolly encased my cock around his constricting throat. I felt it, running up and down my body, my balls tightening in Kakarot's mouth and my cock pulsed in Brolly's throat. Both pulled away and with two short strokes I came in torrents. My abdomen sunk in, trembling as I shot wave after wave of my cum all over my stomach and chest. I fell back among the pillow fully stated and tired from the influential experience; I would defiantly have to try that once again.

**There we are my little pretty's nearly seven pages of smut, a different kind of smut for me. Three some with double penetration… I said I do wish to dabble in new things here and there. Any request? Sent them this way, if it is appealing to me, I just may write it, and of course state it was your idea; naturally. It may take some time before I update my chapter fics, since I am working on all of them now piece by piece, taking my time making sure there is minimal mistakes, since I do not have a beta to help me in that area. But I will post them all up around the same time, so for the next little while I will just be posting one shots, since they take an hour to write, this one only has one chapter left, and I am kind of juggling the idea of having Tornack/Vegeta lemon, not too sure as of yet, maybe you could help? **

**Fanfiction**

**Dragon77**- Thank you for the review

**Cara2012**- Thank you very much, and actually I am working on all my chapter fics right now, and update them all up around the same time. So don't worry, I am just doing a short one-shotish story to keep you all happy.

**AdultFanFiction**

**Zarahai-** Thank you very much, I am glad you like lol hope you enjoy lemon cakes haha.

**Geta6310**- Awe, thank you soo much, that is great to hear, and I shall keep it up, the only way I am stopping any time soon is if im dead…. Lets hope that doesn't happen!

**Animeslave18-** Ah it's YOU! Hahhaa kidding kidding, you know I love hearing from you sweety. I am glad you like it, a different concept for me, but I like to dabble into many different things.. Which reminds me I got to update my Vegeta and Bulma fic been a long time since I had eeep lol.

**Thank you all for the ratings and reviews, you know I love them guys and I encourage them to continue XD till next time in a land far, far away V.W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They laid beside me, sighing the contentment of their sexual gratification that I had provided. I couldn't help but to join in, my body humming with the blissful ache of my throbbing bottom. What a night, what an experience, all the even better when there were other things I must accomplish on this night. Again, I always liked new experiences, fucking and killing was all the more thrilling; Animalistic and Saiyan. I licked my canine, feeling the sharp edge tickle my probing tongue in warning, I couldn't wait. I was like a little boy waiting for my birthday presents, so close and yet so far.

Brolly gave me the opening I was waiting and counting on. He moved himself from my luxurious bedding, leaving my side in favour of cleanliness, separating himself from Kakarot; leaving him in my tender care. The moment the man was out of my sight I climbed upon Kakarot, straddling his hips, covering him with my body, laving his chin and lips with my tongue, entrapping him in a haze of lazy care. With the stealth of a trained assassin, reaching out above the headboard to slip the hidden blade from its holder; you never know when such things will be needed, and I was always one to be prepared for anything; must be the natural born stagiest in me.

My tongue coiled with Kakarot's, licking and moaning deep in my throat, making sure to drown any other sounds out, keeping his full concentration on my special treatments. The blade caught my eye, such a beautiful and deadly weapon. All may fall under her teeth no matter the level of power they hold, unguarded to her attentions, they would bleed out. I couldn't help but to smirk at my own poetic thoughts. I slid the blade between our throats in sly movements, and forced my mouth harder against his, dominating his lips, I felt him gasp beneath me, felt his sex harden against my buttocks, excited, needy.

As tempting it was to go another round, I knew my body would not have the strength or mind power to process killing these men. With a light whine of disappointment, I made my final decision. I cut clear across his throat, felt the blades movement over his Adams apple, and my heart raced with sheer exhilaration, my cock throbbed and harden, I nearly got off on the idea; this was revenge, for my master, my love.

Kakarot bucked hard, sending me flaying across my bed, quickly I scrambled upwards to see my work in action. A predominate growl erupted from me, echoing off the walls, I was furious to see I was mistaken. The incision I made on Kakarot was not fatal, I couldn't smell the thick hidden blood that still pumped in his artery; just a fucking flesh wound. I just had to fix that, now didn't I?

I leaped onto him like a giant feline predator pouncing upon its prey. My nails ready to dig and claw, my eyes flashing promises of death, as my teeth snapped at the thin air around us. He yelped and screamed for Brolly, the fool must of forgotten that he could just power up. I landed on top of his chest, my fingers doing its best to implant themselves into his throat and tear him asunder. The closest I got to that was wrapping my hands around his neck, I could see him gap and flounder like a fish out of water, and I leered with unrestrained delight at his last moments. At the moment I swear was going to be his last, I was flying. Sailing across the room, it was as if time itself slowed for me, and I watched my victim cough and gasp for air, all the while watching me.

Hitting the wall wasn't a pleasant feeling, especially when you have to ki to create a barrier around you. My head took a mighty blow, leaving me in a fog. I felt my body jerk forward, my head bouncing off the flooring as my body fell from under me, I realized then I was being pulled by my feet, unconscientiously I could hear the larger male shout to me or to Kakarot, not very sure on that matter.

I did however felt two large palms overlap my neck, felt the harsh pressure, and the sudden cut off circulation of air. It seems it was my turn to be strangled; I vaguely heard the questions barked above me by the burley man hovering over my dieing body, my mind wandered into peaceful thoughts. Although I failed to exact my revenge upon the men whom took everything away from me, I found solace knowing only a few more chocking breaths I would reunite with my old master; I could picture him now as my eyes blurred and fogged, his brilliant white arms open wide, welcoming me into his strong embrace, his dark lips moved as he called my name, and his bulky tail swayed with joy all the while his red eyes sparkled. I was coming home… The sound of shattering caught my attention, the sounds of shots was my very last second in this realm, then all went black.

**~*~*~*~ Green ~*~*~*~**

My eyes are heavy, my body lazy it felt as though I was suspended, and all I could see was green; perhaps I wouldn't be reunited with my master, maybe my fate was this, was this purgatory? A loud beeping took my full attention, my body grew heavy and the green cloud cleared, sliver, metal… I was in a healing pod. I lifted a hand, flexing to regain blood flow, touching the oxygen mask, confirming that I was indeed in the pod.

The door opened with a underlying hiss, and I stumbled my way free, ripping the sticky plugs from my chest, tearing away the mask, and coughed whatever fluid lodged within my throat. The scents hit me full force and I knew where I was, I knew this place. Scanning the area I noticed old damage to the wall facing, one I knew very well, a small fist print just above the surgery table, a small Saiyan fist, my fist; Frezia's ship…

I hit the floor running, my heart pounded with unrestrained elation, Frezia, he was here; I was home! I didn't care much about modesty, especially at a time like this. Me and my naked behind dashed and skidded, only two places in mind. The main control room came into my view and before I came close my hand was already out to smack the controls open. My body shook and trembled with my excitement and it seems my feet weren't as quick as I wish them to be, for it seems like an eternity before my hand made contact with the controls. The automatic door swished open and I dashed in the middle of the filled room, all eyes on me, eyes of strangers, it didn't matter I only searched out one soul only. "Frezia?" My voice echoed back to me, and the people just continued to gawk; he wasn't here, must be in his private rooms. Once again I was off, searching out Frezia, my master.

I punched in the code in a wild panicked manner, hands tumbled and quivered, and finally I heard the monotone voice welcomed me, opening the door granting me access. I bellowed through like a tornado on a plain, the scent of stale air confused me, dust floated aimlessly through the room, the window where my love would look intently out of for hours was covered in the stuff. This room was aged, and I choked, slipping down to my knees in despair; what hell is this? To remain in the old remnants of a past love, so very close and so terribly far; this is a true punishment for the wicked, if I could ever conceive such cruelty, I'd be the devil himself. I hung my head.

"Vegeta, ah there you are." I couldn't help but frown in confusion as I heard his voice, the voice of a living man. "The men said you were a naked as the day you were born, ranting like a crazed man." Tornackian smiled so sweetly to me, holding out a blanket to wrap around my bare shoulders, covering me from prying eyes. "You would become ill if you remain so bare… not that I don't like to see you as such, I just don't think you need to distract my crew, and give them fantasies." Tornackian nuzzled the side of my head, and whispered in his deep voice. "I wouldn't appreciate that, it means I would have more to kill for your favour."

"Tornackian, what is going on here? How am I here?" He hushed me, and help me to my feet guiding me forward.

"Let's go to my private rooms first, away from curious ears. Then I will explain everything to you." His large hands held my shoulders tenderly, and I allowed this blue man to direct me.

He lead me to a room I knew all too well, and I couldn't help but to smirk, stepping in gave me a sense of nostalgia, yes this was a room I knew very well, and it seems my dear bounty hunter had barley place any personalization in here, keeping it nearly to its original décor. Sitting on the familiar bed, pulling the sheet closer, I watched his movements. He went from drawer to drawer pulling out clothing, then tossing them aside, whispering curses. "Having problems Tornackian?"

"It seems I do not have much to offer you… clothing that is." I nearly laughed as he blushed, why am I so calm and simple when he is near, what is this, how can he do this to me. I should be near shattered to know Frezia isn't here, I should be questioning if I am alive or dead, if this is hell or not! Why is he here?

"Forget the clothing Tornackian, it isn't as important." I pulled away the sheet from my shoulders standing tall; I nearly strutted around the room. "Tell me everything you know."

Tornackian grunted, no longer amused, taking on a more sombre position, he pulled a cigarette lighting it, before crossing his arms, inhaling and exhaling he spoke. "Firstly, I have a confession. I've been keeping a close eye on you Vegeta, your exploits and… ah hmmm, customers." He turned away from me, shame written all over his face, his shoulders hunched as he continued. "I didn't like the look of those two, I didn't trust em' and seeing you're reaction and well actions in the club made me all the more uneasy. I followed you." His head fell back, as he watched the ceiling, thinking, choosing his next words carefully. "I didn't watch what happened next… but I heard. I was hanging out on you're balcony." He pulled another long draw from his cigarette and sighed; by the gods, it did go deep between us, because as I watch him my heart ached, and the oddest thing occurred, I felt guilty. Me guilty for doing what I've made a profession from, me…guilty because I fucked others while this man waited for me, cared enough for me to ensure my safety, putting his pride and reputation down on the line…for me.

"Once I heard something that wasn't… bedroom sounds, I acted. Then I saw that beastly bastard above you, and you were so pale, so pale, Vegeta, your mouth opened wide trying to draw a breath, I lost it. I pulled out my blaster, set it to a poison shot." He turned and smirked devilishly at me, making my blood pump and heart fluttered violently. "I am afraid to inform you they are still alive, but rest assured." He pulled his blaster, spinning it with his index, mocking shooting with a cocky grin. "They won't survive love. I got them with two shots of Raccina poison, not even Saiyans could survive, no antidote in sight, and it is such a painful killing bitch, muscles lock, and slowly it is eaten away, then the organs. They will live for another day or so, they have been suffering the effects for over a week now."

It seems Tornackian was so caught up in his tale he hadn't realize he called me 'love' but it didn't go unnoticed to me. "Then I got your ass on my ship, threw you in a healing tank, and you been there almost two weeks."

I smiled, the thought that my revenge would come, and the fools are dying miserably. "And how did you come by owning this ship?"

Tornackian sighed once again. "Vegeta, I know of your history, I know you were once a bed-mate of Frezia. I kind of figured by the way you reacted to the news that they were the men whom did him in." I flinched and stopping myself from growling; he knew nothing! "And now I know you were not abused by him, you cared for him didn't you?" I didn't answer him, but I was sure my expression said everything he needed to know, and I believe he got the message for he just nodded, and moved forward, taking a gentle hold of my wrists in his deadly and yet gentle hands. "I can never be that for you Vegeta, I cannot be Frezia, nor you're master, but I would like to be something different." He held my chin up, laying a light kiss to my lips and I cannot deny the electric current that filled me. "I killed them for you and for your revenge; I would kill any for you Vegeta."

"All I have is one more question Tornackian. Why did you choose this room as yours?" I shuddered as his lips trailed down my throat leaving behind phantom touches.

I could feel his lips tightened and I knew he was smiling. "I feel more at home here, more safe, and I feel as if I belong." He scraped his blunt teeth over the span of my shoulder making me twitch. "Why do you ask?"

I chuckled, weaving my hands in his dark hair. "This was my old quarters." I sighed a loose moan when he cupped my bottom and lifted me upwards, smoothly placing my back against the wall as his lips locked on my exposed nipple, sucking me in.

With a pop he pulled away with a smile. "Then I guess it makes sense as to why I chose this room." Tornackian laid me down on a bed that I once called my own, the sheet smelled thickly of him, igniting my blood. His hands swept the span of my nude body, making chills travel up and down; he was so gentle, so careful, very unlike the hungry starved man I became accustomed to. Each corner of my skin wasn't neglected, light touches, slow long licks, and short sweet sucks from time to time on random parts of my body had me so close to a bitter sweet end. My shaky hands trailed down his chest, softly coaxing his nipples to harden, he halted me; bringing my hands to his lips he placed a kiss upon my fist. "This is all for you Vegeta." He swept a hand through my hair, pulling my fists in his one and held it above my head.

I didn't urge any defiance, I allowed him to do as he pleased; as long as he didn't decide to torture me with this talents. Time passed and yet he hadn't touched the parts of me that begged for attention, my cock swept and twitched violently, my entrance flexing over and over again making my prostate swell with anticipation. My eyes leaked small crystalline tears, I was panting and withering for more, my whole body had become a mass of nerves on edge. "Oh gods Tornackian, please, stop teasing me!"

His chuckle I swore I nearly felt it vibrate in my swollen sac, making my still untouched cock jump to attention. "I just want you ensure you'll never forget this night." I threw my head back, lifting my hips up and down, my tail swayed enticing the man above me. I begged, and pleaded for mercy, my cock being my voice. And I am thankful Tornackian wasn't a sadist.

He took a firm hold on my hips, his own cock throbbed and cried mock tears, coating the head of his sex; if I wasn't so far gone, I would have teased him, told him he was a vulgar man. All words was completely and utterly forgotten once I felt his cock bump my entrance, and I nearly squealed with joy when said cock pushed forward making my tight ring give away to his probing. My head fell back, fully encased in the pillows that surrounded me, my breath expelled in a joyous manner as he continued to breech me, filling me, adding pressure to my swollen prostate. By the gods the absolute pleasure that rippled throughout my body when his cock slid in, brushing and skidding over my pleasure gland made me go near stark mad with glee. My hips flexed and jumped, my tail banded on the mattress like an uncontrollable pups.

He held himself above me, hands still gripping my hips, his gasping breaths fuelled my fire, turning me on all that much more, and I tried to take over our movements, but alas he held me tight unwilling to give me rein. I grumbled, but he only just shushed me, and he begun his movements. He pulled from my slowly, and lightly pushed himself home, ensuring he directed his cock to fully stimulate my prostate, and by the gods did he ever. I locked my legs around his strong hips, he fell forward, digging his arms underneath me, and held me, hugging me closer to his body, making me arch, and yet I was unable to do a damn thing, only wrap my arms around him, returning the hugging gesture and give him total control.

My body hummed and pumped, this was new, this was unexpected, this was far beyond the thrill and high I scaled for, this came with a entire new feeling, a new sensation, and spirits I couldn't deny how delicious and pure this was. I clung to him, my bounty hunter; a man whom wished to be… equals. No classes, and if it is to be like this, feel like this, then by the gods I can give it a try. His hand snaked its way up to tenderly tug my hair to make me lift my head from his shoulder and I complied. His lips found mine, and I moaned in his mouth, his taste always mystified me; always trying to compare and place this wonderful taste, yet the ability escapes me.

His hips sped up a notch and his heavy breathing turns into groans and I knew he was going to reach completion. It was only then I realized how close I was as well, I couldn't help but wonder what color my cock was currently, no doubt as blue as Tornackian's skin. I gasped and grappled as his hips came down with more force, jarring my prostate wonderfully, just a few more pumps and I found myself screaming out like a banshee, holding his body closer to mine; if at all possible. His body wracked with violent tremors and shivers as he did his best to gain his breath, and I, well I was laying arms spread, chest heaving, and a blissful smile on my face; a true smile, one of the most realest one I ever had, no hidden agenda behind a smile, or faked joy. I was genuinely happy, and all it took was a big blue man.

Yes, I guess there will be no harm in trying something new, a relationship… a real relationship! Ah I could nearly scream out of uncertainty, but I knew as well if it was to be with anyone then it would be this man, it could only be with this man. Tornackian, my bounty hunter.

_**~~~The End~~~**_

**So it's the end of this fic, and still working on all others right now, don't worry they will be updated. Also please don't forget to rate and review, I love your input and feelings on my work. **

**Dragon- Ah the last chapter, hope you enjoy, and sorry for the wait :P**

**Animeslave18- Hehehe thank you so much, I love reading your comments on the lemon chapters, it makes me giggle and clap my hands hahah. Thank you, Also this was free since Vegeta had other things in mind, and I hope you like how it played out. Until next time hun**

**Cara2012- Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this one ;)**

**Until next time in a land far far away V.W **


End file.
